The present invention relates to an electro-optical device, a method of manufacturing the same, and an electronic instrument.
In an electro-optical device such as an electroluminescent panel, a region for forming a circuit is necessary. Since the electro-optical device includes an element which is easily affected by oxygen or water, a region for forming a sealing member for sealing the element is also necessary. Conventionally, since the region for forming a circuit and the region for attaching a sealing member are necessary, the size of the device is increased.